The Past & The Future (Everything Part II)
by HarukaKouLight
Summary: Seiya & Usagi, Taiki & Yaten. Part II of my first story "Everything." A fictional account of their past, present, and future. ;)


Notes: In my story, Seiya is genderqueer and uses 'they' pronouns. Yaten and Taiki change from male to female whenever they like and the pronouns I use for them correspond to their chosen male or female gender at that moment. I don't own these characters!

* * *

"Taiki! Taiki wake up!" Yaten whispered in her lover's ear.

"Hmm? Why? What time is it?" Taiki sleepily asked.

"Listen!" Yaten looked into Taiki's lavender eyes with a smirk as they both listened to whatever woke Yaten up. From the distance down to hall, they heard bed springs creaking- and alternating cries _Seiya! Odango! Seiya! Odango!_

"Oh my goddess..." Taiki looked into Yaten's sparkling green eyes. "I knew it was going to happen."

"I know right? But they're so loud" Yaten pouted.

"Yaten, I'm sure we've given Seiya cause to hate us some nights. Let them be, my love."

"Fine, only if you come here," and Yaten pounced on Taiki, locking their tongues in a passionate kiss. Yaten started moving her lips down Taiki's throat.

"Yaten, get off me!" Taiki giggled. "We've had enough sex for one night, let me rest!"

"But Taikiii..." Yaten complained with a smirk and gave her another peck on the lips.

* * *

After that very same night that Usagi came to the Kou household and proclaimed her love to Seiya, she and Seiya were entwined after their lovemaking in a deep sleep with sweet smiles on their faces. Their arms and legs were wrapped around each other and they touched nose to nose. Their breathing was one. Both Seiya and Usagi were dreaming sweet dreams until...

Seiya frowned in their sleep and a sweat broke out on their brow. In their dream, they saw an asteroid hurtling towards Earth. The asteroid broke apart into 3 pieces and Seiya's focus zoomed into one piece of the asteroid that was headed for the moon. It wasn't a particularily large asteroid, and it landed on the moon creating a large crater and dust cloud.

Seiya woke up with a start. _What was that I just saw? Is something coming to hurt the moon? To hurt Odango? Either way, I must protect her and the moon._ Seiya looked at Usagi from the thin moonlight that was coming from the window. _My Odango... I want you to stay this beautiful and peaceful forever. I won't have any interruptions ruining our happiness. I'll make you mine so that I can protect you, always._ Seiya knew what they had to do. Maybe it was a little sudden, but Seiya had never been more sure of anything before. _I must give her that part of me, that part of where I came from, so that we can be together forever, and to protect each other_ , Seiya thought determinedly.

"I'll be right back, my Odango," Seiya whispered, and kissed Odango's sleeping lips lightly. "Mmm Seiya?" she responded groggily but didn't wake up.

Seiya got up and quietly shut the door behind them. They made their way down the hall, to the safe behind the couch, where the Kou's kept their most significant possessions. Seiya stumbled around in the dark and fidgeted with the lock on the safe, forgetting the code.

Also in peaceful slumber down the hall, Taiki and Yaten were snuggled nude together in the bed that they shared and the room that they shared for the past years. It was sometimes annoying for Seiya to share the house with a couple but now that he had Usagi it didn't matter. Yaten held Taiki tight in her sleep, her head resting on Yaten's collarbone. In her dreams, Yaten saw an asteroid flying through space. That was all she saw though because she was awoken by someone creeping down the hall and now they were rustling in the living room. "Taiki... Taiki! Did you hear that?" "Mmm.. nothing," Taiki said and rolled over. "Sugoi... I'll go check it out myself then Taiki" Yaten said playfully sarcastic.

Yaten's eyes adjusted to the dark as they saw Seiya opening the safe and looking at the Kou's precious contents. "Seiya! What are you doing! You know we aren't supposed to touch that." Yaten came and sat beside Seiya. "You don't understand, Yaten..." They stared together at the contents of the safe. Three small boxes each with rings given to them by Princess Kakyuu. Seiya took his out and opened it. It was a silver ring with a star-shaped diamond-like jewel, but the jewel had flecks of black and gold in it. A piece of an asteroid.

"But Seiya, our Princess told us that these rings were our sacred protectors. They carry a piece of us! Of where we came from. Wherever that was..." Yaten looked at Seiya, knowing that they all shared that same pain, the three of them not knowing where they came from but knowing they came together.

"I know, Yaten, but I can do with my ring what I like... I had a vision of an asteroid striking the moon. If that means that something is going to happen to Odango, I can't bear it. I'm giving her my ring."

"Seiya..." Yaten looked at Seiya with tears her in eyes. She was suddenly very drawn to Seiya, though not knowing why. In the dark, Yaten reached out to touch Seiya's face. "Seiya, demo... I..." Yaten leaned closer into Seiya.

All at once, the lights flickered on and Taiki witnessed a very strange scene. She woke up after hearing Yaten leave the bed and got up to see what happened. She saw: Yaten and Seiya sitting close on the couch, Yaten looking teary-eyed, touching Seiya's face and moving her lips closer to Seiya's, and one split second later Seiya jumping up- "YATEN! What are you doing?!" They both looked up seeing the lights had been turned on, exposing them to Taiki who stood with a face of confusion and disbelief.

"Y—Yaten? What?" was all Taiki managed to say as they stood in silence.

"I'm going to bed, Yaten- with Usagi. And I'm taking this ring to her. I don't know what your problem is tonight. She's all yours Taiki," Seiya said as they rushed out of the room.

"Yaten, what is happening?"

"Taiki! I can explain! Seiya had opened the safe, and was taking their ring, and we were thinking about where we came from, and I don't know- I felt- so sad and lost- I just had to-"

"Stop it Yaten! I know what I saw although I don't want to believe it. I can't believe it. Do you have feelings for Seiya? You were about to kiss them!" Taiki's hands flew up to her face to cover her eyes. "And you just left our bed! OUR BED! How could you?!" Taiki sobbed and flew down the hall back to their room. In her mind she had flashbacks to what had happened just before they fell asleep in each other's arms- Yaten's full wet lips on hers, silver hair framing her face, Yaten biting her neck, Yaten's tongue flicking her ear, the feel of Yaten's breasts on top of Taiki's breasts (for no matter whether they were male or female, Yaten and Taiki were always a gay couple – if Yaten was a man one day, then so was Taiki. If Taiki was a woman, then so was Yaten. That is just how their love worked). She flashbacked to Yaten's hand moving on her throbbing clit, Yaten whispering in her ear, _Come for me, my love- I love you,_ Taiki breaking down- _I love you!_ She managed to yell through the convulsions of her spectacular orgasm.

Yaten followed- "Please, Taiki, let me explain- I was just confused! I didn't want to, I just- I don't know!"

Taiki turned around to face their lover who she could hardly trust in this moment. Taiki's heart broke at that thought. _Can I trust what she is saying now?_ She said resolutely, "Yaten, you're right- you are confused. Please go away until you figure out what it is you were doing. Until then this isn't our room. It's mine. I don't care where you go." Taiki shook her head and turned around, it hurt her and she cried saying that she didn't care where Yaten went. Of course it wasn't true, she still cared where Yaten went, she was just so hurt and confused and wanted to make Yaten feel her pain as well.

"Taiki!" Yaten sobbed.

"PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She was frightened- it seemed like Taiki hated her. _Which she should. What did I just do?_ "Taiki... I'll... goodnight." Yaten hung her head, bowed her shoulders, and left the room. She didn't have anywhere to go but feeling utterly hopeless and dejected after what she had done to her lover and partner, she started to go to the basement where there was an old and dusty couch.

Taiki flung herself on their bed and collapsed in a wave of tears and sobs. She couldn't believe what was happening. What they had together was perfect. _WAS perfect!_ Taiki thought and sobbed. _How could it have all changed so suddenly? We were sleeping so peacefully just hours before, and then_... Taiki thought of the vulnerable and confused, pleading look that Yaten had on her face- looking up at Seiya, brushing Seiya's cheeck, her lips parting... "Yat...enn...," Taiki said through sobs "Why?" she whispered. With her eyes closed, under the covers on Yaten's pillow, Taiki could smell her lover - lavender and musk. She could smell their lovemaking from before. Taiki's eyes squeezed tighter and tighter, trying to get the image out of her head: Yaten whispering- _I want to taste you, my love_ \- and slowly licking the gushing liquid on Taiki's inner thighs. Taiki thought she was feeling Yaten's warm tongue flicking her, Yaten's hands grabbing her back, pulling her closer... _STOP IT! Get out of my head Yaten... I don't want you like this... I wish we could go back to how things were before... but I guess you don't want that anymore._ Taiki was exhausted, having spent hours pouring over images of Yaten and Seiya in her mind, trying to understand what had happened. She pushed Yaten's pillow off the bed and slept on her own pillow in the middle of the bed. Exhausted and heartbroken, she fell asleep without meaning to.

Yaten was in a similar state, beating herself up mentally as she was curled up on the dusty couch. _What did I just do? It was like I was possessed, I don't want Seiya that way, I just thought... I saw something in their eyes. A memory. I felt our shared past coming back, like at that moment we would understand. I was getting closer. UGH why did I do that?! I didn't want to kiss them! The desire to know our shared past, feeling that same pain of not knowing where we come from... I got it confused with feelings of intimacy._ Yaten was imagining how they looked in that moment- soft, hurt, lips parting ready for relief... looks that they showed to Taiki only. The lights flickering on. Imagining Taiki's hurt in that moment, the betrayal that Yaten just caused – _Oh goddess!_ Yaten squeezed her eyes shut and tried to massage her pounding temples. _I didn't want to do that... Taiki! Princess Kakyuu! Please help me! Why have you hidden from us where we come from?_ _I need to get Taiki back..._ Sobbing knowing the pain she caused her lover and partner, Yaten's feelings of anger with herself collapsed into an exhausted sleep.

...

After the scene in their living room, Seiya fled back to bed with Odango. They put the ring under their pillow and took off their robe. Seiya wrapped their arms around Usagi, taking a deep breath of her lemon and rose scented hair. Seiya pulled her close to their body and rested their lips on Usagi's shoulder as she curled into the shape of Seiya's body. "mm where did you go, Seiya.." Usagi said with her eyes closed. "It's okay, I'm back," Seiya said and with a great relief they fell asleep again together.

...

 _An asteroid a little smaller than Pluto was flying through space. It entered into the Sun's gravitational pull. The force was too much and the asteroid split into 3 pieces. One rocky piece flung off into the direction of the Earth's moon. It landed with a loud impact, leaving a dust cloud that, when settled, left a large crater- scarred but beautiful, glittering with diamond-like dust and sand – star matter._

 _The other two pieces of the asteroid kept going. They left the Sun's gravitational pull, and, travelling as they were next to each other within an arm's reach and with the same speed – they seemed to be travelling the galaxy together._

Seiya's eyes flung open. _What was that?_ Their eyes narrowed, perceiving a threat, but it passed. _Nevermind, all is well. What a peaceful dream..._

 _..._

Yaten woke up with a start, covered in sweat. The room was bathed in a purple light, the very beginning of dawn. _How beautiful! I saw... thank you, Princess..._ and a tear slid down their cheek as they thought of their bittersweet dream. _I have to tell Taiki now that I know..._

Yaten got up and tiptoed upstairs to their room. They opened their door and saw Taiki sleeping peacefully, curled up with her backs toward her. Yaten saw her pillow on the floor and gasped at the thought of being thrown aside by her partner, but she had to try anyway. She kneeled by the side of the bed. "Taiki... Taiki... Can I tell you something? Taiki, please, I'm sorry to wake you."

Taiki turned around and saw her lover kneeling before her. Her eyes were red. "Yaten..." She remembered what happened last night and her face dropped. "What is it..."

"I had a dream, Taiki. I know what happened! I asked our Princess to reveal it to me, to get you back, to ask for your forgiveness, and she showed me! I know where we came from... We came from an asteroid. All three of us. We must have been alive like that for centuries, travelling through space. But then we when we came near this planet – something pulled us apart. We broke into three pieces. One landed on the moon. I think that was Seiya. It is because they wanted to be with Usagi. But Taiki..." Yaten started crying softly, and reached for Taiki's hand, "We kept going! You and I- those two pieces of asteroid- we kept going, flying through space together at the same speed, never leaving each other's orbit – for all time. That's where we are now. Taiki..." Yaten sobbed, "Taiki please forgive me- In that moment with Seiya- I didn't want to do that- I don't want Seiya like that at all- It was our shared pain- I felt a memory coming back and- I got it confused. When Seiya opened his ring box, I felt the pain of us being separated, and I couldn't bear it. I understand now! Those rings are pieces of the asteroid where we came from. I am glad Seiya landed on the moon though and I want them to be with Usagi. I am so happy for them! Demo... I know I can't even ask for your forgiveness. How I betrayed you, Taiki. I'm so sorry!" Yaten sobbed and went on, "I want to keep going with you- you and I- we are destined to be together, I want you always by my side, travelling with me... please Taiki, if you'll forgive me." Yaten pulled Taiki's hand closer and cried into it, feeling Taiki's hand for hopefully not the last time.

"Yaten... I had the same dream. My heart was broken last night when I thought you didn't want to be together anymore. But when I saw those two asteroids- I felt such infinite peace and love."

"Taiki... I'm sorry I made you feel like that even for a second. I always want to be together – forever, if you'll have me- as long as we're flying through space together."

"Yaten... come back to bed..." Taiki pulled Yaten's arm closer. Yaten shed off her robe and clenched Taiki to her, burying her face in Taiki's shoulder.

"Taiki! I'm sorry..." Yaten cried. "I love you so much- I can't explain- If I lost you I- I don't know. I'm so alone in space without you."

"Yaten... you haven't lost me," Taiki said through tears, bringing Yaten's face up so that they could look at each other, "I thought I lost you last night, demo- I never want to feel that again. I want to keep going with you- when I felt infinite love and warmth in that dream- it was because I knew that was our fate- to travel at the same speed, forever together. I was so happy."

"Taiki! I'm so happy... I want that too.." Yaten's hands were in Taiki's soft brown hair. She released one hand from her lover's locks to grab the box behind her. "Taiki- this ring contains starmatter from the asteroid that we came from." Yaten opened the box to reveal a glittering piece of crystal clear stone with ombres of black and gold matter. "If you wear it, I will be with you forever, and I can protect you by your side. And if you want me to, I'll wear yours. That way, we won't ever be lost again."

"Yaten!" Taiki said breathlessly.

"Taiki, I love you and only you forever- you are my only star and my solar system. Will you marry me?"

"Yaten!" Taiki said through a half sob and half laugh. "Yes, I will!"

Without even putting the ring on, Taiki flung her arms around Yaten, and their mouths met in an electrifying kiss. They were both so happy to have each other once again, and they knew it was right. Yaten's hands smoothed Taiki's brown locks. sliding down her bare back, clasped around her lower back and pulled her closer, so that they embraced from their mouths to their toes, as close as they could be.

* * *

Check back for the full make up scene ;) Until then comments appreciated!


End file.
